Pick me!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Daisuke's the new transfer student and feels a little out of place until the twins walk into his life.  KradXDarkXDaisuke R M!


**Had a little chart planned out for this!**

**Summary: A new transfer student has arrived on the school premises and his name is Daisuke Niwa. Krad and Dark, two friends who also go to the same all boys school, takes an interest in poor Daisuke and both compete for the boy's affections. (Just so you know they're 14…all three of 'em!)**

**Warning: Hate to warn you guys all the time but anyways, might be a bit of boyXboy interests in here! LEMON SCENE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel.**

* * *

><p>Chattering and whispers flew about as the new student; Daisuke Niwa stepped into the class that was overstuffed with other males. The teacher, also a male, looked down at Daisuke with a wide grin and put his hands behind his back to show Daisuke that he had the attention of the class and that he could start anytime he was ready. It was usually proper manners within a new student to introduce oneself to a new class. But Daisuke was shaking in his shoes as this was his first day in Japan since his parents moved back from America. Now here he was, standing amidst a crowd of rowdy looking boys who seemed to be making strange faces at him upon him making eye contact without the teacher knowing.<p>

But Daisuke gave it his best shot and waved meekly to the other students. "I-I'm Daisuke Niwa, pleased to meet you all!" Daisuke bowed, his red, spiky hair moving forward like a swing on a playground.

The teacher sat down at his desk and instructed everyone to open their books while Daisuke took a seat next to a boy with dark purple hair that hung low over his face. Since Daisuke only got one look, he figured it wouldn't hurt to look at the boy again. Looking at the boy now, Daisuke could see he was a bit of a rock fan with the black studded bracelet that was wrapped around his wrist and his school uniform top was unbuttoned at the top where a necklace hung around his neck for everyone to see.

Daisuke sat down in his seat while he kept watching the young man who for some reason intrigued him. The man seemed to have noticed someone was watching him as he snapped his eyes straight at Daisuke. Daisuke diverted his eyes elsewhere, feeling the guilty sense of staring at the boy for too long. He worried about making a fool out of himself for the first day and now he was. As much as he tried to avoid the attention of large crowds and such, he also did not want to become somebody's doll to be beaten up on.

Half of his first few classes were nothing but worried thoughts as Daisuke sat in the chair as uncomfortable as he could ever be. The boy he had been staring at was now watching him! It was a bit nerve racking and unsettling at first but Daisuke found a way to cope with the feeling as he found that reading the many strange things that were written on his desk from the previous person who sat there, were proving to be more relaxing then biting his bottom lip.

"_Psst!" _Daisuke looked around as to who was making the sound. He heard that sound once before when a girl was in his class back in America and asked him to pass on a note for her. He got in trouble just holding onto it and worrying about it. He still had no clue, how the teacher had caught him holding a note back then.

"_Hey! Dai-chan!" _Daisuke looked around to who called out to him and found it was a boy with blonde, spiky hair that looked similar to the man that had returned his staring.

The boy waved to Daisuke and held out his hand hoping Daisuke would shake his hand. But Daisuke was a bit of a worry wart and wondered if the other boy sitting across from him was in cahoots with the boy who was talking with him now. Daisuke held out his hand with a nervous gut feeling and felt the odd burning sensation that he was being watched rather coldly as he reached out to the boy's hand.

"Come on, I don't bite…hard." The boy snickered to his joke and grabbed hold of Daisuke's hand. It was warm and sweaty and Daisuke had to wonder just where the hand had been before it touched his own hand.

Daisuke could still feel the odd stares occasionally and tried his best to ignore it. He was hoping the boy wasn't holding a grudge for his unusual stare moment he had done earlier.

* * *

><p>The classes were done for the morning and the day felt like it was just beginning all over again for Daisuke as he had been feeling like he was being followed by someone but as to why and who, Daisuke did not know. His only conclusion came to the two boys from his morning classes. From what Daisuke had learned by asking around, their names were Krad and Dark, half brothers but nevertheless, twins to the entirety of the school and it was known on the campus that they both hated each other with a passion.<p>

Hiwatari, another boy from his class, had instructed him to stay away from them and to keep a safe distance as possible. But when Daisuke asked why, the boy left the question and did not answer but instead shared an interesting rumor that the school had been keeping private until now. It was known that the two brothers had fallen for the same girl but neither was willing to giver her up and so, in their raging fights they seemed to have with each other, the two brothers fought it out which caused the girl to hate them and go out with another man. The girl was apparently never heard from again after the two brothers found out about the girl's new boyfriend.

"It still doesn't make any sense, why would they fight meaninglessly over a girl who probably didn't like them in the first place?" Daisuke asked as he sat down beside the girl, Riku, who had accompanied him in the lunch line and got him some bread before the others could get to them.

"That's just how dumb guys can be, Daisuke, I mean, not that you're dumb!" Daisuke twitched for a smile on his face but it immediately dropped when he saw Krad and Dark just a few tables down from them.

Looking at them from this distance, he could see the similarities within their looks but he knew a bit of their personalities to guess which one had the kinder heart over the other. How he had that formulated in his mind after only being there for half a day, Daisuke never knew. Riku saw what Daisuke was staring at and smiled right away. "Don't even think about asking them to be friends. They don't like guys, not even as friends!"

"I wasn't thinking about that! It was just that rumor; it sounds like something out a horror movie." Daisuke nibbled on a bit of his bread while Riku chatted with a friend sitting next to her.

Daisuke looked around and his eyes kept going to the one particular spot where the twins were sitting, eating their lunch and talking with each other. How it was possible that a girl they both had a crush on could disappear after announcing her new boyfriend. A curious secret was left untouched and Daisuke wasn't sure he wanted to know what the secret was. Then again, it could help some if the same situation ever ended with him. After meeting the twins that morning, Daisuke had the feeling that they were bad news but also, his mother had taught him not to judge people by their looks; even if they had their certain 'problems'.

Before Daisuke knew it, he was just about to finish the last few bites of his bread when two hands placed themselves on his food before he could take a bite. "Hey Dai-chan! I saw you chatting with Hiwatari. Is he bothering you?" Daisuke looked up an innocent look in his eyes and looked sad that he had to part with the food he was about to eat before Krad's hands touched it.

"Well, no. He was very nice, wait, what does Hiwatari have to do with anything?" Daisuke asked the blonde man as the boy sat next to him, taking the half eaten bread that Daisuke had lost interest in.

"Nothing just…wondering what the squirt must have said. He just tries to fit in." Krad bit in to the bread and munched noisily on it, gaining strange looks from the other students who could hear him eating from nearby.

Daisuke felt the same set of eyes crawl at his back from somewhere in the lunch room. Who on earth would be watching him so closely enough to dig into his spine with just their eyes alone?

"You know you should join us, my brother and I. We'd like to give you an official welcoming tour." Daisuke thought deeply about this suggestion that Krad was making. If he were to go with them, just what was going to happen to him?

"You're not…busy with anything else?" Daisuke was hoping they would at least have some form of homework build up that they would need to get done but apparently, these set of twins didn't seem too laid back as he thought. They had high scores out of the entire class and only dressed the way they did to show their interests.

Krad finished off the bread with another bite and looked at Daisuke and said, "Since you came, it just might get interesting around here. My brother's boring as hell so I'm happy you came back, Daisuke." Krad smiled after this comment and got up and left to rejoin his brother.

Daisuke thought over the few sentences that Krad had said to him. Was the man just joking around about being happy? How did he know him _before _he left for America? It was a puzzling story indeed and Daisuke was sure he would not make sense of any of it until he asked them personally about this. If he knew them way back then, maybe he would be off the hook of his worries and feeling a bit light about the situation, Daisuke left Riku and the others at their table to join the set of twins.

"Dai-chan!" Krad jumped on Daisuke and began to smother him like the man was holding onto a pillow.

"Uh…sorry if I'm intruding on something. I was just wondering…did you two meet me _before _I left for America?" Krad and Dark looked at each other and laughed aloud.

"Yeah, our parents met when we were ten. Surprised you don't remember." Dark, the mysterious boy who had not said a word in class, spoke up.

Daisuke tried to think back to the time he was still in Japan with his family. He vaguely recalled two older boys who looked out for him but nothing more than that. He looked over to the brothers and smiled apologetically. "We can start over. I sort of remember you two."

"It's OK; you don't have to try so hard. Most people who meet us don't remember us much anyway, we're used to it." Krad's smile faded slightly as Dark gave him a strange look that Daisuke could not figure out.

"I wish I could remember…" Krad and Dark both looked at Daisuke with interest in their eyes.

Daisuke didn't feel so awkward now that he had cleared away his questions for now but he knew the time would come to ask another one, so instead, he kept his mouth shut. Dark and Krad could both see the boy was still a little depressed about not knowing who they were.

Silence fell upon them and the twin brothers found themselves rather on edge with the conversation. They looked at each other and then at Daisuke. Dark was the one to say something first. "I think Krad has a crush on you, Daisuke." The boy said as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Daisuke's face grew red as did Krad's and the people around them began to laugh as they too heard this statement.

Embarrassed by these words and from the people laughing around them, Daisuke left the table, running from the tray of food he had on the table and leaving the brothers without a word to where he was going.

* * *

><p>Near the beginning of the afternoon, lunch was almost over and Daisuke could feel his stomach growling. He had forgotten to eat the rest of his lunch but he couldn't help it. He was too shy to stay in the lunchroom any more then a few extra minutes knowing Krad might like him. But then again, it could have all been a lie as a way to mess with his brain or just a phase the boy might go through and get over. So why was he feeling sad just thinking the possibility that it wouldn't be real?<p>

"This is stupid. I didn't come to this school just to have some guy crushing on me! Now everyone must think I'm weird or something." Daisuke told himself as he sat on a bench just outside the school building against the wall.

Krad rounded the corner and found Daisuke sitting alone with a sad look in his eyes and looking all depressed. If there was ever an award for most pitiful expression, the boy was sure to win it. He smiled and gladly tiptoed up to the other boy, hoping to surprise him. But Daisuke saw the man coming but he jumped anyway despite seeing the man coming.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Dai-chan?" Krad asked; his blonde hair that looked strikingly similar to Dark's purple hair, glinting in the sunlight.

Daisuke looked down at his arms and let out a long sigh. "I was just getting some fresh air. Where's Dark?" Krad seemed to twinge at the sound of his brother's name as Daisuke offered Krad a seat beside him by moving over an inch.

"He's…still back at the lunch table. He seems to be moping about." Krad replied as he took a seat next to Daisuke and looked down at the ground below their feet.

Daisuke wasn't as nervous with the boy as he was when in the classroom. He sat against the back of the wall and looked over at Krad, pouting a bit. "You must think I'm dumb for not remembering something that must be so plain for anybody to see. Anyone should be able to remember such details." Krad laughed in Daisuke's face.

"You're still on about that? Sorry for laughing like that, but it's crazy to keep thinking about it. So you forgot about us, I told you we were used to it. I guess Dark's having a bit of a hard time dealing with it more then me at this point. He thought you were never coming back." Daisuke looked to the ground.

"Dark is…having a hard time?" Daisuke asked as he twiddled with his thumbs. He wasn't expecting Dark to be a man who dealt with such issues.

"Yeah, he told me he really thought you were cute one day. Right out of the blue, didn't tell me what he liked about you, just that you were the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Know what I did, laughed at him for being so stupid to talk about another guy like that! Guess I should have known where he was coming from. He was right, Dai-chan. You've grown quite a bit…" Daisuke felt a hand on his shoulder and could feel his body twist to face Krad.

Before Daisuke could do anything to stop the young man, Krad's tongue had reached his lips, trailing along the bottom lip asking for an opening. Daisuke shut his eyes tightly while Krad's hands held his arms down. The blonde hair that hung swiftly over his face tickled Daisuke's face just as the red headed boy opened his mouth for Krad's tongue to slip through.

"You're fast, Krad." Daisuke could feel his heart stop beating as he listened for the voice again. Dark's voice.

Krad sat up, panting like he had jogged fifty miles or so. Daisuke sat up as well but with very little efforts as he had been swept off his feet by Krad just moments ago. 'What a way to present myself…making out with his brother.' Daisuke thought as the two brothers glanced at each other and looked to be glaring.

"A little late for the action, don't you think?" Krad asked with a smile firmly placed on his lips.

Dark smiled back devilishly and sat down in between him and Daisuke. Krad didn't seem to mind and made it so that Dark would be feeling pushed aside as he reached over his head and grabbed Daisuke on the shoulder again, pulling him forward and began to kiss him behind Dark's back. Dark frowned and got up from the edge of the bench and joined in, pushing his brother away from Daisuke with great force that nearly sent the other boy flying.

The red head didn't know what to do. Both the brothers seemed to be trying to either be making a point or shoving the other away for dominance. Either way, it was proving to be difficult to maintain his composure. Krad responded to Dark's violent shove and began a struggle of pushing and shoving to get at the redhead's lips. But Daisuke beat them both to the punch and without meaning to, drew closer to the two of them and kissed them both on the cheek, gaining a blush from each of them.

"Please don't fight. I…" Daisuke was about to add something else to his sentence when Dark cut him off, placing his lips onto Daisuke's.

"Hey, don't hog him all to yourself you pervert!" Krad pulled his brother from Daisuke and took the boy's place. He did have first dibs after all.

Dark, Daisuke and Krad all heard the bell sound for the end of lunch period. Glancing at each other, Daisuke blushed a beet red when Krad shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward, placing small kisses against the boy's neck while Dark looked around. Daisuke noticed the boy was looking around and wondered just what he could be searching for. Despite Krad being so open and free-minded, Daisuke couldn't help but be drawn by Dark's purple hair and mysterious aura that seemed to hang around the boy.

Feeling a tug on the front of his school uniform, Daisuke looked back to what Krad had been doing and saw that the boy was beginning to undress him. 'This is…this isn't…Dark!' Daisuke shut his eyes and as if the mysterious boy had heard him through his thoughts, Dark swooped in like a raven in front of Krad and undressed Daisuke for himself.

Krad made a 'humph' sound and got off the bench and sat down behind Daisuke with an intent to hold Daisuke still while Dark unbuttoned the boy's top that was already half way done.

Birds chirped and fluttered about while the three students played hooky from school. Dark's lips were placed firmly on the other boy's and Krad's kisses were wetter and longer, trailing along Daisuke's neck line and shoulder area. Daisuke was completely swept away into an everlasting, swirling pool of strange emotions that were swelling up inside him, heating him like an oven full of hot lava. And he could instantly feel the sensation through out his entire body. Krad's hands removed themselves from Daisuke's arms and relocated around Daisuke's waist, traveling between the boy's legs where a bulge began to show. Dark on the other hand, had been draining Daisuke of the remaining saliva that had been gathered in his mouth and by the time Dark and Daisuke departed, Daisuke's lips were swollen and pink and his mouth began to feel dry.

"AH!" Daisuke let out a surprised yelp as Krad's fingers touched something very vulnerable and tender just inside his pants.

The red head let out a series of small moaning sounds as Dark unbuttoned the last button on Daisuke's shirt and spread it over the boy's shoulders, letting it fall over Krad's arms. The boy grinned and began to make a trail of kisses across Daisuke's stomach and abdomen, leading to Krad's hands that were directly inserted in Daisuke's pants.

Daisuke could feel his heart beating quickly and could feel that it was only the beginning. Krad replaced Dark's kisses on Daisuke's lips while he moved his hands in an up and down rhythm. Dark and Krad both heard the boy moaning aloud, this time even louder then before. Dark straightened up and undid his own buttoned shirt while Krad kept Daisuke busy with kisses on his lips and shoulders while pulling and moving the bulge within the boy's pants.

Dark's shirt fell to the ground and he began taking off Daisuke's pants. Krad let go for a few short seconds so that dark could pull them off all the way and could feel Daisuke's heart racing. He smiled and allowed Dark to have his way with Daisuke. Krad took the top half while his brother took the bottom. Daisuke wasn't sure whether to cry or be happy that two boys were making him feel so weird and in broad daylight on a school bench!

"You guys…we shouldn't…" Daisuke could hardly get a sentence out much less his words as they were being paused slightly from Dark's actions that were causing his heart to beat even faster then before.

Krad began to play with the boy's nipples while Dark took Daisuke into his mouth, sucking and licking that got the red head even more excited than what he had been expressing on his face. But Daisuke's moaning gave him away and Dark and Krad took this as a hint to continue their efforts.

By the time Dark was finished with licking his way to Daisuke's stomach, Daisuke was breathing heavily and he looked like he was starting to feel the new kind of excitement as Dark pushed his finger into a small opening below Daisuke's wet and limp lower organ that had reacted earlier to Krad's fingers. Krad responded to Dark's actions and slowly laid Daisuke back against his chest, leaning backward.

"Don't be afraid, Dai-chan." Krad told the boy and he blew into his ears, causing Daisuke to blush to an extent of being in a trance.

Dark undid his own pants and slid them down to his knees as he slouched over, towering over Daisuke, and took the boy's bare legs with his hands and aimed his own penis for the small opening. Krad tried to soften Daisuke and prepare him for what was about to come next by nibbling on the boy's ear and whispering words into his ears. But Daisuke didn't feel afraid but only because he was feeling so good at this point. What Dark was doing to him was making him crazy on the inside. The sun seemed to be getting hotter and hotter for Daisuke as he could feel Dark enter him from the front. Dark was swallowed in by Daisuke's small opening and as he pushed in a bit more, he earned a gasp from Daisuke's lips as the boy threw his head back, nearly hitting Krad's head in the process.

Krad let go of the boy's chest and let Daisuke grip his hands while Dark slid his lower organ in and made another rhythm to go along with Daisuke's beating heart that the boy could feel was about to burst any second. Daisuke gritted his teeth together as the pain below his waist shook his whole body especially his own penis which seemed to have been reacting to the slight push and pull that was being given.

'This feels…so unnatural to me.' Daisuke thought as Dark shoved in a bit deeper and moved a little faster then before.

The blonde haired boy sitting behind Daisuke let go of the boy's hand and used his fingers to play with the crack just above the boy's butt. Sweat trickled down the sides of Dark's face as some of it did for Daisuke as well. Both of them were sweating like they had water stored in them for so long.

"Hurry up, Dark; you're making me miss a turn." Krad pointed out as he held Daisuke with one hand while he played around with Daisuke's backside.

"I'm…almost done…Daisuke!" Dark grunted and moaned alongside Daisuke as Krad placed a hand on Daisuke's pulsating limb.

Daisuke gripped the edge of the wooden bench and rested his head against Krad's shoulder while he felt the two new different heat mixtures swell up inside him like a volcano about to explode. A few more turns of pushing and Dark seemed to freeze in the last shove as both he and Daisuke came at the same time, white cream shooting from the tips of their limbs. Daisuke's chest was rising ever so higher.

The two panted and tried to catch their breaths while Krad smiled approvingly and let go of Daisuke and slipped behind Dark and pushed the boy onto the dirty ground where his top laid. "Sorry if I sound sick, but this poor boy didn't even scream. You must be bad in bed." Krad took his shirt off by ripping it open instead of undoing the buttons.

"Well excuse me for being gentle…" Dark pulled himself together and lifted his pants up from around his feet, up to his waist where he straightened his belt and did his pant zipper up. He did not bother to get his shirt off the ground and instead, watched to see how well his brother might be.

"I'll show you the proper way of doing things." Daisuke was not amused by the way the brothers were acting. It sounded as though they were betting on this situation; which he was really beginning to hope that it wasn't the case at all.

"Whatever. Just don't be rough with him." Dark replied and he sat behind Daisuke to support the boy's back so that Daisuke wouldn't fall.

In all his years of having to go to school with his twin brother, he knew the fact that his brother had a bit of a rough edge to him and tended to behave rather outrageously with others and he didn't want that happening to their best friend, Daisuke. He heard a few grunts and moans from the both of them and began to wonder to himself that what if his brother was right about being bad in bed? Was Krad so much better than he?

"Krad I…I can't take anymore!" Daisuke could feel he was losing a bit of feeling in his lower half and felt numb on the butt from the wooden bench's sturdy surface that presented a bit of a challenge for Daisuke to rest easy on. Luckily Dark's boy shoulder was there to hold him up in case he couldn't sit up anymore.

The blonde was almost done by the way he was acting as he was beginning to shove deeper and moving a tad faster than he had before. And just like with Dark, Daisuke could feel another wave wash over him with the same sort of feeling he had with Dark. But he realized amidst the feelings, which he was not screaming as he had not done with Dark. Was it because he knew that if her screamed, other people would see what they had been doing? Or was it simply because he was at ease with himself?

Daisuke let out a few breaths of exhaustion as did Krad as the both of them came in a few short seconds later, both looking as though they had given their souls to a devil and had just taken their last breath of air. Krad sat back with his bottom on the bench and his pants at the bottom of his shins where his feet and ankles began. He rested an arm on his knee while he let the other one fall to his side. This was proving to be the most exercise he has ever done since his first day of gym class.

"Do it again, I don't think I heard Daisuke's loud screaming from my end of the bench." Dark spoke out as he pretended to clean out his ears with his fingers.

"No, you didn't because I didn't want to give you that pleasure of hearing him scream. Why don't you get us some drinks, I'm thirsty!" Krad suggested as he smiled happily and laid his head against his arm, still panting wildly.

It had been a crazy day for all of them so Dark saw no problem in getting them a drink as he did have first few dibs on Daisuke's body. Dark put his shirt back on and left it undone, walking away under the sun toward the vending machines. Krad was watching Daisuke ever so closely at what he was doing. It looked like the boy was having trouble putting on his own shirt.

"Here, let me help you." Krad offered his help and got up to go around Daisuke. He grabbed the boy's unbuttoned top over the boy's hands and arms and dropped it at Daisuke's shoulders.

"Thanks, Krad." Daisuke smiled back up at Krad and stayed silent as he pulled his pants and boxer shorts back up to their rightful places just as Dark came back with two drinks.

"Sorry, I only had enough for me and Daisuke." Dark said and handed Daisuke a juice box that was the similar color to Dark's.

"That's a load of crap; you came to school with more money than I did!" Krad protested and went to grab for Dark's juice box but only got a hold of the straw that came with it.

Dark chuckled to himself and sat down while Daisuke laughed silently as the twin brothers fighting against each other. The boy learn an appropriate lesson as to not to follow up on the rumors that had gone around about the twins being involved with the girl's disappearance a few weeks back. All Daisuke could think about was how gentle they had been with him for it being his first time; which got the boy thinking to the word, 'first'. Daisuke whipped his head around at the surroundings. There weren't any students but he couldn't help but wonder just how long they had been out there for and it being his first day at school, Daisuke was beginning to feel the worry start to sink in.

"Don't worry, Daisuke. Just drink your juice and take your time." Daisuke looked at Dark with a confused look on his face. This was not a possible matter to be able to read a person's mind and this fact was making the boy feel nervous. Just how was Dark able to sense what he was thinking?

Through out the remainder of what little classes the three of them had left, they stayed outside instead to feel the warm breeze of spring weather and sat out on the bench until the school bell rang. From that day on, Daisuke was not afraid of them which got him strange looks to come his way from Riku and Hiwatari but he didn't mind so long as the twins didn't argue over him like they did earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would write more but too tired. Stayed up all night for this oneshot!**


End file.
